


same thing, wrong universe

by grandmas_ghost (nap_princess)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, F/M, I wrote this fic for me but y'all can read it if you want, Juvia my Queen, Modern AU, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, plot over romance, this fic is more about true friendship than romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/grandmas_ghost
Summary: He catches the colour of her eyes – blue, azure blue / She feels like she's been chasing after him for a lifetime– JuviaGrayCana but also not really, modern angst AU





	same thing, wrong universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Robbers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/388176) by The 1975. 



** same thing, wrong universe **

* * *

 We'll give you one more fight,  
Just said one more line,  
There'll be a riot, 'cause I know you

– **The 1975** , _Robbers_

* * *

* * *

The song _Robbers_ by _The 1975_ was blaring in the background. From across the room, she catches his eye. Among the sea of drunk people, she was the _only_ one who seemed at bliss, in her own world – swaying slowly to the music, eyes closed, a red solo cup raised high in the air. She was smiling so wide, **too** wide if you asked him.

Gray Fullbuster had to blink a couple of times to make sure she wasn't a hallucination or a figment of his imagination. Surely no one is _that_ happy at a house party like this.

He's still staring at her when she finally opened her eyes. And she turns her head in his direction, probably sensing his eyes on her. He catches the colour of her eyes – blue, _azure_ blue.

They're beautiful and he thinks he shouldn't be feeling this way for someone he's known for practically a whole decade. How do feelings just emerge out of thin air and strike him like a shot to the heart.

* * *

She feels like she's been chasing after him for a lifetime.

* * *

"You have a crush on someone?!" Natsu practically yells so loud that anyone within a twenty feet radius can hear.

Gray turns pink before hitting Natsu hard on the shoulder. "Shut up!" He tells his friend.

Rubbing his aching shoulder, Natsu asks, "Who is it?"

Juvia knows Natsu's wondering and Cana's wondering and a majority of everyone in the room is wondering who this mystery girl is. Heck, _she_ 's wondering too.

Gray turns, more than a little annoyed that Natsu had just blurted out an embarrassing statement. From across the room, his eyes meet Juvia's. Her blue eyes are wide with eagerness and expectation, silently pulling and pleading for Gray to spill his secrets and guts and everything he has in between.

This causes Gray's face to morph, a half puzzled, half soft look as if to say he was expecting her to be curious but also not this much.

"Ay, he's staring at Ju-Ju." Cana laments, bringing an uproar to the group. Several eyes and the attention of half the room shifts to Juvia, causing her to have a mini-heart attack.

Of course, Cana would say this. She had the knack for mischief and for helping her dear friend Juvia out. Plus, Cana considers herself to be Juvia's best friend, not that Juvia would know if this is true or not. Juvia's _never_ had a best friend so she can't go around and claim such a thing.

"Cana!" Gray snips, recognizing her voice before turning to the brunette. "Don't do _that_."

Cana bats her eyes innocently. If shy Juvia won't say anything to her crush then Cana just has to heavily imply it. Cana questions, "Do what?"

"Don't imply things." Gray grounds, causing the spotlight to shift back to him. "You _don't know_ who I like." He says hotly, red faced. "Don't write things off before I ..."

The room falls silent as Gray pauses, collecting his thoughts. This is a miracle considering the fact that Natsu **never** shuts up.

"Before you what?" Cana challenges, raising a brow at Gray's voice trailing off.

Gray seethes, more bite in his voice than he intended. He thinks his pride is on the line. Or maybe it's just his heart. "Don't write it off before I tell you who it is and why."

* * *

"I'm sorry about what Cana said this afternoon." Gray says to Juvia as he stands outside the building and takes a puff of his cigarette.

"Gray-sama shouldn't smoke." Is all Juvia replies.

He looks at her, like he knows something she doesn't. Because unlike Gray who's unreadable, Juvia is an open book.

Juvia really wants to ask him who his crush is. The unreasonable fantasy part of her _wants_ it to be her. **Needs** it to be her.

(but it's not like she'll admit that)

And Gray can tell what's running through her mind. It's not hard to crack the straightforward message that Juvia has _feelings_ for him while he ... says he's just recently liked someone.

So he repeats himself and hopes for the best, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Like a conjoint twin attached to her hip, Cana is everywhere Juvia is. They're always seen together, people stare at them all the time for their odd friendship. Whoever hangs out with Cana ends up hanging out with Juvia too and whoever talks to Juvia ends up with Cana in the conversation as well. It's a none negotiable deal.

So when Cana catches Gray glancing at their direction a few times, she's _absolutely_ ecstatic to get the love show on the road. Pulling her best friend (a questionable title) aside, she whispers, "Don't worry, I'll make sure Gray sets his feelings straight. He'll be ga-ga all over you by next week, you _can_ trust me."

And Juvia thinks, maybe she'll finally stop chasing him. She's getting awfully tired and she doesn't think she can keep this up for much longer.

* * *

Cana looks between Gray and Juvia quickly, sending a sly look only Juvia can read before going, "Oh, look at that!" She taps at her wrist, her non-existent watch ticking. "I have to go!"

Juvia glows red at the realization that she's about to be all alone with her crush and Cana winks playfully as she turns to leave.

"Why don't you stay?" Gray's voice sails through, turning the conversation around.

"What?" Cana blanched.

"Why don't you stay and hang out with us?" Gray repeats himself, a determined sort of emotion laced in his voice. Yup, he's _definitely_ turning the situation around. "You always leave when I talk to Juvia. How about you stay for once and all three of us go get ice-cream together?"

Cana gaps, she thinks, _How stupid can this boy be?_

But one look at Gray's red ears and she thinks she understands. He must be just as equally shy and nervous around Juvia as she is with him. Who knew the bastard could so pathetically awkward around his crush?

"Ah, I see." Cana says, then throws her arms around Gray's and Juvia's necks, pulling them close. "You know, you two are an odd bunch. Usually, couples don't want to be cock-blocked but I guess you guys are a 'special' case."

" _Couple?_ "

"Never mind, by the end of the day, you two will be begging me to leave." Cana brushes Gray's stutter breezily.

The blush spreads from Gray's ears, crawling up his neck and face. He says, "Quite the opposite, really."

* * *

"How?" Juvia asks, her voice impossibly soft.

The conversation was like one of a couple about to break up. Except they weren't a couple and you can't break up if there wasn't such a relationship to begin with.

Gray shrugs, an automatic motion. "I've just ..." He trails off, not knowing how to say it. Or rather, what to say. "I've just known her for forever and suddenly it clicked."

Juvia stares at the table, daring the wood to melt to goo and daring herself not to cry. After all, hasn't she known Gray for forever too? Hadn't she clicked with him first? Hadn't she dedicated her time and love and resources all to him? For him?

A part of Juvia wants to act childish, to slam her hands on the table and wail and throw a tantrum. But she can't. She _can't_.

Because, as much as she hates the talk they're having, she appreciates that he took the time out of his busy schedule to sit down and have a proper talk with her.

'Don't run away,' She wants to say because she's always chasing chasing _chasing_ after him (maybe it's about time she stops?)

Also, she can't throw a fit because the person who Gray's claiming to have feelings for is Cana Alberona, who's Juvia's friend. _Good_ friend, for that matter. Juvia loves her friend, she won't ever talk bad about Cana and her strong need for alcohol and her lovely dark hair and pretty azure eyes.

"Juvia?" Gray asks, after a moment of silence. He's tempted to reach over the table and hold her hand for support or something but that may be crossing the line because he _is_ crushing her heart and watching her crumble in front of him.

"I ..." Juvia trails off, breaking off from her normal speech pattern. She looks up from the table. "Juvia is happy for Gray-sama." She lies. "She's glad Gray-sama has the opportunity to fall in love." Because she's damn well falling out of it.

* * *

{ When she gets his gun, he's begging,  
"Babe, stay,"  
" _Stay_ ," }

* * *

She hears Cana before she even registers everything.

"Juvia," Cana calls, azure eyes filled with strong emotion. The expression she made told Juvia that Gray had just confessed to her – a fresh mark of love.

Cana would never date Gray, she would never bruise Juvia's heart that way. Never ever, **ever**! Because Juvia is her _best friend_ and Gray is her _friend_ and this is so messed up –

"Juvia," Cana says again, fingers circling around Juvia's pale wrist, grinding their bones together. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Juvia swears she almost choked from this. She last thing she wants to do is cry. Let alone ugly cry.

"Is there anything I can do? Just say it, Juvia. Name it, I'll do it all. I'll do it to make it up to you." Cana pleads, now crying too.

And Juvia knows Cana won't let go until Juvia says something. _Anything_ , really. Juvia feels her eyes water. She knows there will never be a boy good enough to replace _her_ Gray-sama or the chunk of her that Gray took with him when he hurt her heart.

Not-so-secretly but maybe deep deep **deep** down, Juvia knows if she ever gets a chance, another life, the outcome will  always be the same. Gray will fall in love with anyone but her – maybe Lucy or Erza or even Lisanna. But his answer to her love will always be the same.

"What can I do?" Cana repeats.

'You can trust me,' The words echo in Juvia's head.

"Nothing," Juvia replies. "You can't do anything."

* * *

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> – 23 April 2018


End file.
